


Beginnings: A Drabble

by slinkyinkslinger



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkyinkslinger/pseuds/slinkyinkslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Angie using the nickname "English".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings: A Drabble

The first time the friendly waitress called her “English” she felt a pleasant flutter in the pit of her stomach. It was not too unlike the feeling she sometimes got when Steve used to glance her way. She quickly dismissed that thought. Any similarities in her response had to be related to the fact that she was, after all, still recovering from the war and her loss of Steve. The plucky young woman was nothing more than a reliable source of cheer and comfort after a rough day. She almost had herself convinced of this until the next time she heard the nickname fall comfortably from the other woman’s lips.


End file.
